With the cost of professional paintbrushes being at a premium, it is important to store them properly as to not damage the bristles which would deem them unusable. Paintbrush bristles are continuously damaged due to not having a shuck on them or being stored in a catch-all tool bucket or toolbox which can easily pick up dirt and grease. Further, not having a central location for paintbrushes and paintbrush shucks often causes a misplacement of the paintbrush shuck which in turn means loss of a new or used paintbrush since there is no longer a protection device for the bristles. Being able to store paintbrushes and paintbrush shucks on a jobsite, in a vehicle, or at home in an organized manner is a constant struggle. Misplacement and organization of interior brushes, exterior brushes, oil based brushes, and latex based brushes can be time consuming and frustrating. Having several options for particular paintbrushes in a central location where they are easily accessed and organized is not an option with the tool cases today. The present invention will solve the issues of improper storage, accessibility, and manageability of professional paintbrushes.
Present inventions fail to meet the need of the problems associated with proper care and manageability as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,489 issued to Baker which uses a hard cased container that only partially opens and holds paintbrushes handle down which causes liquids to rust the brush bands and has no shuck. U.S. Pat. No. 7,946,418 issued to Cerynik uses magnets to hold brushes by the metal band which causes unnecessary weight in an already heavy container, but also causes rust on the metal band. This invention also has no bristle protecting shuck. Design U.S. Pat. No. 621,614 issued to Zuniga & Munoz uses a metal case which is difficult to open and close and difficult to remove contents. Other examples which hold brushes improperly with no shucks include these from the art field that use straps to hold brushes as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,569 issued to Parker and U.S. Pat. No. 1,667,044 issued to Oddo, U.S. Pat. No. 1,471,712 issued to Sohnle and U.S. Pat. No. 130,401 issued to Ames are all heavy, bulky, and do not store paintbrushes properly with the shuck. None of the mentioned examples meet the need for a proper and easy to use paintbrush container.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a paintbrush utility container having a flexible construction that can lay flat and open or, conversely, be folded and closed and, as a result, be used or stored from a vehicle, job site, or the like. Further, it would be desirable to have a paintbrush utility container having a plurality of paintbrush pockets each of which continue to hold associated shucks while an associated paintbrush is removed for use. In addition, it would be desirable to have a paintbrush utility container that securely holds a plurality of paintbrushes in a manner not leading to rust or damage to respective paintbrushes stored therein.